Escaped Cards
by horses-and-dogs
Summary: Sakura thought it was all over. But she was wrong- it was just beginning. Again. How many more cards did she not know about? PG.
1. The Adventure Begins Again

This is my first fanfiction. My friend Phoenix-Roar (who writes Beyblade stories) helped me set this up... I hope you guys like it! There will be better ones I'm just warming up! Thanks to my friend (Phoenix-Roar) for starting and helping me in this chapter, she's letting me use her computer. Phoenix-Roar will be doing a few chapters in this story, and I will be doing a few.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

* * *

A loud beeping went off in the Avalon house. A groan was heard from a lump in the sheets as a hand reached from underneath the blankets to hit the alarm clock. The hand hit it multiple times but it still didn't shut off. Another angry groan was heard as a girl emerged from underneath the warm covers and grabbed the nearest object to her, a broom, and whacked the alarm clock off. She rubbed her eye with her hand and looked at the now dented clock. It read 8:40am. She stared at it still half asleep before realization finally sunk in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She ran to her closet, grabbing her school uniform. Once she was dressed she ran to her desk and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a snoring teddy bear with wings.

"See you later Kero! I'm leaving and If I don't go now I'll be late!" The girl named Sakura paused. "Again!" The bear just rolled over and continued to snore. Sakura sighed and grabbed her bag, and ran out of the house just after she put on her rollerblades. Suddenly a bike pulled up beside her, and on it was an older, smiling boy.

"Hi Julian!" Said Sakura, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Hello, you're going to be late again Sakura." Julian said.

"Go ahead and state the obvious..." Sakura stated sarcastically. She looked up just in time to see something behind Julian... She blinked but it was gone.

"Are you ok?" Julian asked.

"Huh what oh yeah I'm fine." She said.

-Later, after school-

Sakura was putting on her rollerblades, about to leave the school.

{What was that thing I saw earlier today?} She thought. She was still lost in thought as she left the school, until something flashed past her. She stopped abruptly, and gasped. She blinked and looked after the flash, but it was gone.

-At home-

"Expect the unexpected, Sakura. I thought you knew that." Kero said.

"I know! But what could it be?"

"Another card, perhaps."

"But I already captured all the cards! How can there be more?"

"Some things can just be left unanswered... I don't know. Now then... WHERE IS MY COOKIE!?"

Sakura sighed. She went downstairs and brought back up a big bag of cookies, which was immediately taken from her. She looked out the window, to see a large two headed, three-tailed, flying cat.

"WHOA!" She exclaimed, catching Kero's attention.

"What?" Asked Kero.

Sakura pointed outside. When Kero got there it was gone. "Interesting. Air." Said Kero sarcastically.

"No! I saw something outside!" Exclaimed Sakura. Kero stared at her, and then nodded.

"It's another card. I can sense it."

* * *

Phoenix-Roar wrote this chapter, but I still watched ::sweat drop:: I'll probably do the next chapter though.

R&R PLEASE!!!!

--- stallion & phoenix


	2. The Search

Back with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors (other wise known as Card Captor Sakura)

* * *

"I swear I saw another card!" exclaimed Sakura to her best friend, Madison.

"But that's impossible! All the cards have already been captured, Sakura!"

"But there's another card that hasn't been captured!" said Sakura.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! There's no other explanation!"

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it has three tails, two heads, and wings."

Madison's eyes widened in shock. "Really? We've never encountered one like that before..."

"I know!"

-After school-

Madison and Sakura left school and went over to Sakura's house. When they entered Sakura's room Kero was floating over the rug at eye-height. He was not moving at all and his head was down.

"Kero?" Asked Sakura quietly. Madison went to him and was about to tap him when It suddenly flashed and turned into a large cat with wings, three tails, and two heads. It flew out the window quicker than lightning and was gone.

"See?" Said Sakura. Madison only nodded, still in shock. Kero popped up out of his drawer, totally clueless at what had just happened.

"What?" He asked when both teens just stared at him.

"We have to capture that card." Exclaimed Sakura suddenly out of silence.

They went out to the park to start looking for the mysterious card. Everything was normal there or so they thought, kids played in the sand pit and on the playground, and everything seemed quite normal. They went around looking for anything with large wings, but found none. They stopped when they came to a bench, where a motionless child was sitting. This child had its head down, so its bangs covered his eyes. Sakura went over to the boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, and reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as her finger came into contact with his shoulder everything flashed and the creature they were looking for appeared! In a blink of an eye it had gone yet again.

"Sakura we have to get that card! We don't know what it is capable of doing!" Exclaimed Madison as Sakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

Phoenix-Roar and I wrote this chapter taking turns, I hope it was okay....

R&R PLEASE!

---stallion & phoenix


	3. The Next Step

Another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Capters (other wise known as Card Capters Sakura)

They ran home and gathered all there gear and set off for an adventure!

"Sakura are you sure this is the way the card went?" asked Madison.

"Yes I'm sure, I saw it with my own two eyes!" exclaimed Sakura. They ran into the forest serching franticly, Madison

triped over a log and fell flat on her face!

"Owch" moaned Madison

"Are you okay?" asked Sukura.

"Yeah I think so!"said Madison. As Madison stood up Sakura noticed that her knee was cut. Sakura pulled out a

bandage and handed it to Madison.

"What do I need this for?" asked Madison.

"Look at your knee!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh thanks Sakura!" said Madison

"No problem!" said Sakura.

"Now lets go and catch that card!" said Sakura while signaling Madison to come!

"Okay lets go!" said Madison while starting to run.

While running both Sakura and Madison saw something swooping down in to the forest somewhere!

"I think we just found what we are looking for!!" exclaimed Surkura cheerfully.

Okay this is a short chapter but its pretty intresting!

R&R PLEASE!

Stallion


End file.
